1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a device for recommending flashlight photography, and more particularly to a camera having a device for indicating the necessity of flashlight photography during daytime photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of photography in the daytime or in a place having a quantity of light equivalent to that of the daytime, if a major object to be photographed lies in counter-light or at a somewhat shadowed location, the degree of darkness of the major object is great relative to the bright background and it is necessary to cover the under-exposure of the shadowed portion of the major object by an auxiliary illumination such as a flash device or the like. In such a case, however, skill has been required in judging whether flashlight photography or natural light photography under automatic exposure control should be effected and such judgement has been difficult to beginners.